joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brown Bear (With SCP-682 Powers)
Summary The brown bear (Ursus arctos) is a bear that is found across much of northern Eurasia and North America.21 It is one of the largest living terrestrial members of the order Carnivora, rivaled in body size only by its close cousin, the polar bear (Ursus maritimus), which is much less variable in size and slightly larger on average.34567 The brown bear's principal range includes parts of Russia, Central Asia, China, Canada, the United States (mostly Alaska), Scandinavia, and the Carpathian region (especially Romania), Anatolia, and Caucasus.18 The brown bear is recognized as a national and state animal in several European countries.9 While the brown bear's range has shrunk and it has faced local extinctions, it remains listed as a least concern species by the International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN) with a total population of approximately 200,000. As of 2012, this and the American black bear are the only bear species not classified as threatened by the IUCN.1210 However, the Californian, North African and Mexican subspecies were hunted to extinction in the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries and many of the southern Asian subspecies are highly endangered.17 One of the smaller-bodied subspecies, the Himalayan brown bear, is critically endangered, occupying only 2% of its former range and threatened by uncontrolled poaching for its parts.11 The Marsican brown bear, one of several currently isolated populations of the main Eurasian brown bear race, in central Italy is believed to have a population of just 30 to 40 bears.[ Powers and Stats Tier:'''High '''8-C '''potentially '''5-A to 4-A, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Low 2-C via death | 1-B 9-B Name:'Brown Bear '''Origin:'Real World 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Bear '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8 with the inability to die from SCP-343), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body only), Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides itself, and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Resurrection(Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality, Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which have the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power) | All previous powers to an immensely greater extent plus Flight and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation,Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level '(Charging at full speed would yield around this level of energy. Can easily harm other bears and maul humans) '''Speed:Superhuman '(Easily runs over 50 km/h) 'Lifting Strength:Class 1 '(Adult male weighs ~300 kg, can reach weights up to 450 kg or more, and can overcome a bull moose) 'Striking Strength:Wall Class '(A bear's bite force is around 1200 psi, their bite is powerful enough to crush a human skull) '''Durability:Wall level (Can easily survive fights with other bears, including full head on charges, can withstand multiple bullet wounds) Stamina: High, they are known to fight for many minutes at a time. Range:'Melee Range potentially Planetary to Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment:'none 'Intelligence:'unknown 'Weaknesses:'none Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Sans2345 Pages